poundpuppies2010fandomcom-20200214-history
Homeward Pound
"Homeward Pound" is the eleventh episode of season 1. It first aired August 27th, 2011 in the US. When Squirt and Niblet become stranded in the middle of nowhere, the rest of the Pound Puppies scramble to find them. Plot Lucky and the pups are at an airport on a mission to get Dinky to her perfect person, the son of an man. Lucky, Cookie, and Strudel are with Dinky on the tarmac, while Squirt and Niblet (attached together with a rope) are standing on the edge of an exposed concourse. As the pilot is exiting his plane after a flight, Strudel gives them a signal; Niblet lowers Squirt down with a rope, and Squirt uses a mirror to reflect the sun into the eyes of the airport workers, while the workers are stopped by this, Dinky runs into the arms of the man, just as his wife and son arrive. The son is delighted with the puppy, and the mission is a success. Just then, Squirt and Niblet are spotted by a worker. In a panic, Niblet jumps off the concourse, (talking Squirt with him, since they are still attached with a rope) and they both fall into a crate in a baggage cart that then gets loaded onto a plane. As the plane takes off, Lucky, Cookie and Strudel run after it, but are unable to get it to stop. They rush back to the pound to figure out where the plane is headed. Sometime later, Niblet and Squirt have been asleep in the crate, and find out that they are no longer in an airplane, they've been left in the middle of nowhere. Back at the pound, Strudel is on the phone with an airport employee trying to find out what the planes' ultimate destination was. Strudel finds out that the plane landed in Shanghai, but the plane made several stops along the way to drop off cargo. Since they are part of an international organization, the pups then begin to call other pound puppy units in all of the drop off locations to find out if anyone has seen Squirt and Niblet. Meanwhile, in the wilderness, Squirt and Niblet removed the rope, and Squirt says that have to walk to the nearest town, Squirt leads the way, despite Niblet thinking that town is in the opposite direction. Soon, it's nighttime, and they go to sleep. Back at the pound, the pups get a call from Agent Ping in Shanghai, who confirms that the plane has landed, but there were no dogs on board. At first all seems lost, but the pups then get a call from Agent Todd of the Royal Canadian Pound Puppies, he and his deputies got the sent of Niblet and Squirt. With their location confirmed, Lucky heads off to Canada to look for them. Meanwhile, Niblet is tired and starts complaining of hunger. He thinks that they could find bears to get honey from. Squirt has had enough, and he and Niblet fight. Each of them decide to go their own way. Elsewhere, Lucky has arrived over Canada in a plane and parachutes down. He is greeted by Agent Todd and Agent Rick, who join him on the search. While this is going on, Niblet finds some bear cubs, and they let him have some honey, but he is then spotted by the cubs' mother, who roars at him.... Meanwhile Squirt has gotten to the top of a mountain, and is shocked to realize that there is nothing but wilderness in sight, He then realizes (by peeking through some shrubs) that the town is in the opposite direction, and that Niblet was right. As he realizes this, he falls through the shrubs into a river. Just as he falls over a waterfall, he is caught by the mother bear and is safely put on the ground. At first, Squirt thinks the bear is going to eat him, but he then finds out that Niblet and the bear are friends. Squirt apologizes to Niblet and they reconcile. Later, Lucky and Agents Todd and Rick find Niblet and Squirt eating fish. After seeing how well they two of them are getting along, Lucky says that he will make sure to put them together on every mission. Squirt and Niblet initially freak out at the idea, but then both agree that it would be okay, and before heading home, they all enjoy a camp out together. Cast Starring the Voices of *Eric McCormack - Lucky *Yvette Nicole Brown - Cookie *John DiMaggio - Niblet *Michael Rapaport - Squirt *Alanna Ubach - Strudel Guest Starring the Voices of *Dave Foley - Agent Rick *Dave Thomas- Agent Todd *Lauren Tom - Dinky / Agent Ping Quotes Niblet: I'm sorry, Squirt. You're my bestest friend, and I got you trapped on a spooky flight to scaredy land! *sobs* Squirt: Uh, hey, hey, come on. I mean, sure, you did get me trapped on a spooky flight to scaredy land, but, eh, its not all bad. Niblet: It's not? Squirt: Ah, of course it's not, 'cause, you know, we got each other. We're best buds, Niblet. I got your back... Niblet: And you have mine! Squirt: Yeah, yeah. Something like that. * Niblet: Bears! The only mean thing around here is Squirt! Trivia *It is revealed from Squirt that he and Niblet are best friends. *This episode is featured on the Pound Puppies: Homeward Pound DVD. *The members of the Royal Canadian Pound Puppies, Agent Rick and Todd, are voiced by Dave Foley and Dave Thomas, two famous Canadian comedians, respectively. *When this episode premiered, it became the only episode to air the end credit music in full without commercials interrupting it on television. Continuity *Agent Todd and Ping would later reappear on Mutternal Instincts along with several other foreign Pound Puppies at the D7. *Patches, while thinking about what it would be like if he was a Pound Puppy in The Super Secret Pup Club, imagines himself scaring away the bear who appeared to attack Squirt and Niblet. Allusions *The name for this episode comes from the movie Homeward Bound, which is about two dogs and a cat who go exploring and have to find their way home when they get too far away. Storyboard show 11.jpg Storyboard show 11a.jpg Storyboard show 11c.jpg Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes